Introduction: Healthcare is undergoing major changes, with services moving from traditional inpatient environments to communities and homes. Similarly, technology is transforming both patient interventions and service delivery, and there is increased emphasis on evidence-based practice and outcomes measurement using new and innovative tools. Recognizing this transformation and building upon a successful record of health services research in neurological health conditions that can result in disability, we propose a multi-institutional Center of Innovation for Disability and Rehabilitation Research (CIDRR). CIDRR will reside in VISN 8, currently home to two jointly-funded HSR&D/RR&D research centers focusing on rehabilitation and disability. CIDRR will achieve efficiencies through shared cores for methodology, career development/training, dissemination/implementation, and administration. Mission: CIDRR will engage in research to identify and develop strategies for improving acute and outpatient rehabilitation services, as well as the long term management of disability including issues that impact family members, for Veterans of all ages with Central Nervous System Disorders/Injuries (CNSD/I). We will focus on quality and outcomes of rehabilitation services and disability support, access to disability / rehabilitation-related services, and cost-effectiveness of rehabilitation an disability support interventions. Primary Goals: Working with our research and clinical partners at the local, regional, and national levels, CIDRR will: 1. Develop, evaluate, and implement innovations that maximize activity and participation of Veterans with disabilities and their families. 2. Advance informatics and measurement science in rehabilitation outcomes 3. Improve independence and quality of life for Veterans with disabilities and their families through technology 4. Mentor and prepare the next generation of rehabilitation outcomes researchers to assume leadership roles in HSR&D and RR&D 5. Foster productive cross-center collaborations and VA Operational partnerships to advance the science and practice of rehabilitation in the VHA Primary Partners: Reflecting our focus on CNSD/I disability and rehabilitation, our primary partners are the Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation National Program Office, the Office of Rehabilitation Services, and the Office of Geriatrics and Extended Care. Our secondary partners include the national offices for Nursing Service, Office of Rural Health, and Informatics, and Spinal Cord Injury.